gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
And Then There Were None
And Then There Were None is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Gilligan's Island, and the 81st overall episode of the series. It first aired December 5, 1966. Synopsis While Gilligan is helping Mary Ann with the laundry, they discover the clothesline has come undone and now lies on the ground. They start putting it back up, but Mary Ann shrieks and disappears. Gilligan can't find her and runs and tells the Skipper and Professor who speculate that Mary Ann was abducted by natives looking for wives. As they search the Island for her, Ginger vanishes as well. The Professor then decides to use Gilligan as bait by dressing him up as Mrs. Howell and then following in secret to rescue Ginger and Mary Ann, but time passes and nothing happens. When he realizes his plans aren't working, the Professor decides to come up with another solution to rescue the girls, but by now, they notice Mrs. Howell is now missing. They rush to the lagoon to save her, but when he gets there, he realizes he is mistaken as the natives would never try leaving the island at high tide. His next theory is that one of them has become a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, snapping from the stress and doing away with the women. That night, Gilligan realizes he was alone separately with both Mary Ann, Ginger and Mrs. Howell and fears he did something to hurt the girls then blacked it out completely. Meanwhile, the Professor alters his theory and drags Mr. Howell out to the area of the clothesline where all the girls vanished separately and fall through a trap door into an unseen pit. When they're found missing the next day, Gilligan and the Skipper mount a search with the Skipper finding Mr. Howell's Teddy Bear and Mrs. Howell's brooch near the pit, but he ends up falling in himself, discovering the missing passengers. The Professor has finally deduced what has happened, but when Gilligan discovers he's alone, he thinks their calls for help are their ghosts calling out to him. He starts to run but hits his head on a tree, falling back to the ground unconscious. He then has a dream that he's Dr. Gilligan being held on trial for his crimes as Mr. Hyde. The Skipper is the bailiff calling everyone together. Dr. Gilligan is represented by Mary Ann as the poor Cockney flower girl he befriended and Mrs. Howell as Mary Poppins defending him. The Professor is the prosecuting attorney and nephew of Mr. Howell as Judge Lord Anthony Armstrong Hanging. There's not much evidence to prove Dr. Gilligan's guilt until Ginger appears as the Lady in Red and reveals that Dr. Gilligan becomes Mr. Hyde whenever someone mentions food. Dr. Gilligan scoffs at the idea until Ginger starts calling out the names of various foods and dishes with Dr. Gilligan transforming bit by bit into Mr. Hyde and attacking Ginger when she whips out a large turkey. When everyone grabs him, Gilligan wakes up tangled in the clothesline, tumbles into the pit and holds it open to rescue everyone. Later that day, Gilligan has described his dream to Mary Ann and she repeats it to Ginger. When they laugh at it, Gilligan shows up in a monster mask and scares them, getting pelted with fruit as a result. Message * "When your imagination runs wild, don't go along for the ride." Highlights * The cast parodies "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia * The title to this episode refers to the Agatha Christie mystery, "And Then There Were None". * Dawn Wells calls this one of her favorite episodes in the series. * Gilligan runs the same route twice: he and Mary Ann take the laundry on the path over the lagoon once and then he appears on the other end of it to run it again when he's heading to the campsite to report Mary Ann missing. * Gilligan alludes to being born in Pennsylvania in this episode. * This is the first episode with Bob Denver in drag; the other episode is Gilligan the Goddess. He also wears a dress in Home Sweet Hut, but he is not playing a female character. * Mr. Howell's hollow log disguise is possibly the same one Gilligan wore in Two on a Raft. * The episode brings up the topic of "island madness," a subject also explored in Ship Ahoax. * The communal table appears inside the Howell's Hut as they discuss Ginger and Mary Ann missing. While they could just be hiding from the possibility of Natives on the Island, it's also possible the regular exterior hut set was being used as the set of the munitions pit. * In the dream sequence, Gilligan is Dr. Gilligan/Mr. Hyde, the Skipper is a bailiff, Mr. Howell is a Judge (Uncle Tony to the prosecutor), Mrs. Howell is Mary Puffins (Poppins), Ginger is the Woman in Red, the Professor is the prosecutor and Mary Ann is Eliza Doolittle. * Gilligan's dream has a wide range of dramatic and historic characters. Dr. Jekyll is from "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by Robert Louis Stevenson, Mr. Howell plays Judge Oswald Hanging based on Judge Isaac Park, the "Hanging Judge" from 1870 to 1890s, Mrs. Howell plays a variant of the main character from the "Mary Poppins" series of books by P. L. Travers, Ginger is the "Lady In Red," the gangster moll of John Dillinger of the 1930s and Mary Ann is Eliza Doolittle from "Pygmalion" by George Bernard Shaw, which was adapted into the Broadway play, "My Fair Lady." * As the prosecuting attorney in the dream, the Professor compares Dr. Gilligan to "Frankenstein, Bluebeard and Jack the Ripper, all rolled into one." * From the name of the episode to the plot, this episode has the most literary references than any other episode. * When Gilligan drops into the munitions trip on the laundry line, the Professor's lips aren't moving during his line, suggesting it was possibly dubbed in after the fact, possibly to decrease time on an episode running over on time. * The mask Gilligan wears comes from the Great Raftini crate found in the lagoon in It's Magic; the Professor wore it to scare Gilligan out of the cave. * In the tag scene, Ginger and Mary Ann are wearing their same wardrobe from the beginning of the episode despite the fact that it's supposed to be the second or third day. * The Castaways possibly re-used the munitions pit to store food. * The ending with Gilligan wearing the monster mask is often edited out in the syndicated versions of the episode. Quotes * Professor - "I'm afraid headhunters have landed on the island, and you know what that means." Mr. Howell - "Property values go down like a shot." ---- * Skipper - "Gilligan, can I say two words?" Gilligan - "Yeah." Skipper - "Let go!" ---- * Mr. Howell - "I can't stand it! I can't stand it! Why are we hiding inside this hut? Why? Why? Why?" Skipper - "Because the headhunters are out there." Mr. Howell - "I'll buy that." ---- * Dr. Gilligan - "Sticks and stones may break my bones... but please, don't throw sticks or stones... please, please, don't throw sticks or stones." ---- * Judge Howell - "Members of the jury, friends and relatives, the case before us is one of crime and murder. Therefore, I caution you to withhold judgment until all the facts are in. Therefore, we must assume Dr. Gilligan is innocent until proven guilty. Now, where is the filthy killer?" ---- * Dr. Gilligan - "Lies, lies, I never saw this woman before in my life." Judge Howell "You missed plenty, buster." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Dream Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes